


Sensation Well Deserved

by theauthor2010



Category: Glee
Genre: Intimacy, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, Touching, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another old fic. Blaine just wants to touch Kurt, give him the love and devotion well deserved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensation Well Deserved

Blaine looked him deep in the eyes and Kurt swore his heart was going to stop then and there and nothing could be done about it. He leaned up and let their mouths meet in another delicious kiss. He very tentatively placed a hand on Blaine's cheek and the older teen's eyes closed. Blaine held Kurt closer so that their bodies were touching. The kiss was deeper than any of the hundreds Blaine gave him, promising softly to erase his awful first kiss. Blaine's tongue trailed over Kurt's lips. Unsure of what to do, Kurt tried for what was natural and parted his lips just a little. Oh God. Yes, that was good. He moaned in spite of himself.

Blaine pulled back and Kurt bit back a whine. Blaine bit his own lower lip. "Kurt, can I take off your shirt?" he asked softly. "I know you're not ready for anything like that yet. I just want to be able to touch you."

It was an overwhelming question. Kurt swallowed and nodded. He trusted Blaine. Blaine slipped off his t-shirt slowly. Kurt was thankful that the two were in pajamas or there would have been some awkward removing of Kurt's many layers which would not have been sexy in the slightest

He shivered, chest bare. He felt vulnerable. Blaine's eyes traveled over his form appreciatively and Kurt wasn't sure but he thought he could see some signs of arousal in the other. "Kurt, you're so beautiful," Blaine murmured with such sincerity that it tingled in Kurt's heart a little. Blaine slipped off his own shirt, probably to make Kurt feel better then laid a tentative kiss on his collar bone. His hands moved to Kurt's chest, touching lightly down to his stomach. He brought Kurt close so the skin of their bare chests were touching. Blaine's hands snaked around to Kurt's back to lay flat for a moment, drawing over the smooth skin. Kurt shuddered, so confused and turned on and loved.

Even in his loose pajama bottoms Kurt was feeling very uncomfortable when he realized he was aroused. He tried to shift so that he didn't risk Blaine feeling the erection pressing against him, but Blaine had other ideas and pulled Kurt lovingly into his lap. "It's hot that you’re as turned on as I am. You should feel gorgeous, sexy, beautiful, Kurt."

Three adjectives he never associated with himself - that was for certain.

Kurt scooted up close, delicately laying a hand on Blaine's chest, stroking lightly. Blaine kissed him again, slowly, letting their lips drag, linger. Kurt felt he must have been in a fantasy.

Blaine's fingers trailed down his stomach to his pants and he gently stroked the line below his waistband. "You're wearing underwear, can I?" he asked. When Kurt nodded, he slipped down his boyfriend's pants, gently slipping them off his legs, stroking them lightly as he did. Kurt shivered, visibly. Blaine ended the awkwardness by taking his own off, leaving them both in underwear and tugging Kurt close. Kurt tentatively ran his fingers over Blaine's cheek and through his hair awhile Blaine rubbed his back and down his backside. He pressed close.

Blaine smiled, soft, charming and kissed him again. "Your lips are...perfect - delicious - wonderful," he purred, a new adjective with each peck to his lips. "Mine," he added with a slightly possessive growl as he claimed Kurt's lips in a long, open mouthed and lingering kiss.

Kurt couldn't help pressing his hips to Blaine's as Blaine's fingers found his chest again, mapping out the tiny curves and the dip between his chest and stomach. Blaine fingered his nipples delicately and he had never been so turned on. He moaned softly. Blaine did that again, with a slightly rougher motion.

Blaine kissed his neck. "So freakin' beautiful Kurt."

Kurt, eyes shut, didn't even think anymore. He moaned, head tilted back and he felt a familiar warm to burning rush. Oh shit.

"Oh my God."

He looked at Blaine and the redness spread across his cheeks. Blaine blinked, confused. "Kurt..." he said, but then noticed the sizeable wet spot on Kurt's underwear. "Oh wow..."

Kurt looked away. "Blaine I'm so sorry!" he said, tears springing straight into action. "I didnt mean to do that. Nobody's ever touched me like you though and I'm so sorry!"

Blaine touched his cheek, shaking his head. "No, no Kurt baby that's hot. So hot that I could make you come with just sweet touching you so deserve. Just shows me that I gotta give my baby lots of touching...all my love."

Kurt groaned softly, still quite embarrassed. Blaine heard the groan and hugged him tightly. He sighed and leaned into his perfect boy's shoulder. That was when he felt Blaine's erection pressing desperately into his thigh and looked down to see the clear outline of it through his sheer underwear.

"Blaine," he mumbled, hoping to make it up to him. "I can...I know how to touch at least...can I return the favor?"

The boy shook his head, stern. "No, no baby. Tonight was about you, still is about you."

Kurt didn't know how he felt about that. He was relieved. He wanted to touch Blaine but the innocent touching and sexual touching was different. He felt embarrassed and scared and thrilled and needy.He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. He buried his head in the crook of Blaine's neck and laughed when he realized he was crying. "I'm seriously annoying myself," he said. "'m so sorry."

"No," he soothed gently. He rubbed Kurt's shoulder. "Mhm. I love you. All of you."

He kissed his cheek and raised his gaze. "Hi," he mumbled. "Wanna go clean up then snuggle?"

Kurt nodded. Holy hell he loved him with all of his heart.


End file.
